Hispanic Heritage
Hispanic Heritage is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama Council. Objective: Hispanics are people from countries that have drawn their traditions and history from the country of Spain. There are many Hispanics in the United States today. Select a Hispanic culture either from your own background or one that interests you. Guidelines: Complete the required number of activities for your age level to discover Hispanic traditions, customs, arts, crafts, foods and much more. Each age level must choose at least one activity from each section: Discover, Connect, and Take Action. Required Number of Activities: Girl Scout Daisies 3 Girl Scout Brownies 4 Girl Scout Juniors 6 Girl Scout Cadettes, Seniors and Ambassadors 8 = The following countries are predominantly Hispanic: = *** Argentina *** Mexico *** Colombia *** Paraguay *** Cuba *** Philippines *** El Salvador *** Venezuela *** Honduras *** Chile *** Panama *** Uruguay *** Peru *** Ecuador *** Spain *** Dominican Republic *** Bolivia *** Nicaragua *** Costa Rica *** Puerto Rico *** Guatemala = Discover = ### Locate a Hispanic country on a world map. Why is it considered Hispanic? What is the origin of its name? The origin of its flag? Create a display about that country to share. ::: 2. Learn to say a few phrases in Spanish. Ask a bilingual girl (or other bilingual person) to help you. Make a list of words we use every day that have Hispanic origin. You may want to learn the Girl Scout Promise or Law in Spanish (ref. Trefoil ‘Round the World). ::: 3. Learn a traditional Hispanic story, folk tale or song. Tell or sing it to your troop. :::::: - OR - ::: Learn about some contemporary Hispanic female singers such as Christina Aguilera, Gloria Estefan, Jennifer Lopez or Shakira. Pick one and listen to her songs. Learn something about her background and career. ::: 4. Research the historical contributions Hispanics have made to the United States. ::: 5. Research plants growing in your community that are native to a Hispanic country and discover how and why they were transplanted to your community. Do they have a purpose or are they only ornamental? = Connect = ### Find out about local holiday celebrations of Hispanic origin in your community (i.e., Cinco de Mayo on May 5, or Diez y Seis on Sept. 16). Select one, learn as much as you can about its origin, and take part in its celebration. :::::: - OR - ::: Research religious holiday customs celebrated in Hispanic countries. Plan and carry out a similar celebration with family or friends or attend a special religious celebration. ::: 2. Interview a woman of Hispanic heritage in your community. Invite her to share information about her family ancestry with your troop or group. Ask her if there were challenges that she or her ancestors had to overcome. :::::: - OR - ::: Write a story with illustrations or create a play about an outstanding Hispanic-American woman. Share what you have created with others. ::: 3. Locate a business owned by a woman of Hispanic background. Request permission to tour her business and talk to her about the opportunities and challenges she faced in getting established in her career. ::: 4. Hold a roundtable or panel debate about the treatment of Hispanics in American history: do most textbooks present it fairly? Do they adequately present the role of Hispanics and of women? If not, what can be done to remedy the situation? = Take Action = ### Find recipes of the Hispanic country that you have selected. Choose your favorite recipe and prepare it for family or friends or visit a place that prepares ethnic Hispanic food. ::: 2. Learn about Hispanic Folk Arts. Make an item of traditional Hispanic folk art out of wood, clay, wire, paper, yarn, cloth or other suitable materials. Some possibilities are: cascarones, ojo de dios (God's Eyes), needle work, pottery, weaving, etc. (Directions for these can be found on the Internet.) ::: 3. Discover Hispanic dances and music by viewing a performance on television or by attending performances at local Hispanic or international festivals. Notice the traditional costumes and dresses worn by the dancers. If possible, learn one traditional Hispanic dance with a group. (Some ideas: Mobile International Festival in November; Hispanic Festivals) ::: 4. Organize and present a Hispanic festival for another Girl Scout troop. Consider food, costumes, activities, decorations, and music. Include scrapbooks and displays from research done for the rest of the patch requirements. You may choose to design your event based on a fiesta you have attended or studied. (A great idea for Thinking Day!) = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Forms and Resources for Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama Patch Book